


Drowning

by phantomdieb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Cuddling, M/M, Neck Kissing, Porn Without Plot, Scratching, Swallowing, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdieb/pseuds/phantomdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi wanted to tell him to kiss him again, but the sudden feel of Kuroo's hands under his shirt made it impossible for him to think straight. Or even think about anything at all. Anything that wasn't Kuroo.</p>
<p>His breath hitched in his throat when Kuroo leaned closer, so close that his lips grazed Akaashi's earshell, and whispered in a low voice: “Let's go to the bedroom.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

Akaashi's skin burnt under the intense stare Kuroo had given him all evening long. So when he stopped behind him and whispered into his ear that it was time to go home, Akaashi didn't lose a second to get his coat and say goodbye to his friends.

  
  
–

  
  
The second he closed the door behind himself Akaashi was pressed against it. Kuroo's mouth was on his immediately and he felt the heat radiating from his body. With a sigh Akaashi closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his neck as he kissed him back. The kiss got more heated and when Kuroo's calloused hands ran up Akaashi's thighs it made the latter shiver.  
  
  
They broke the kiss and Kuroo started to kiss his throat so Akaashi leaned back against the door and angled his head away to give him better access. Akaashi burried his hands in Kuroo's hair as he felt the other nibble at the sensitive skin of his neck. When Akaashi tightened his grip after the older one found a particular sensitive spot, Kuroo bit down on it and closed his lips around the spot to leave a mark on him. To claim him as his. A quiet moan, both of pain and pleasure, escaped Akaashi and he felt Kuroo's hands still for a second at the sound of it.  
  
  
After he was done, Kuroo took a look at his work and grinned satisfied before he let his mouth wander from Akaashi's neck to his jaw, littering him over and over with faint kisses.  
  
  
Akaashi wanted to tell him to kiss him again, but the sudden feel of Kuroo's hands under his shirt made it impossible for him to think straight. Or even think about anything at all. Anything that wasn't Kuroo.  
  
  
His breath hitched in his throat when Kuroo leaned closer, so close that his lips grazed Akaashi's earshell, and whispered in a low voice: “Let's go to the bedroom.”  
  
  
Feeling dazed, Akaashi simply nodded and followed Kuroo to his bedroom.  
  
  
Kuroo pulled him close when he was standing in front of the bed and kissed him again. Sloppy and with their mouths open, they kissed until Kuroo tugged at Akaashi's shirt. Their silent sign. Akaashi lifted his arms above his head and let Kuroo take off his shirt before he took off his own.  
  
He felt a little self-concious under Kuroo's stare which the latter seemed to sense so he took his time appreciating Akaashi's body. Kuroo leaned down and started to kiss Akaashi's collarbone while his hands caressed Akaashi's side, leaving burning trails all over his body. Kuroo sucked at a spot right above his collarbone, leaving another mark on him before he leaned up and kissed Akaashi again., this time tenderly. It made Akaashi's heart beat fast for another reason than the heat in his pants.  
  
  
Kuroo grinned before he leaned in and waited for his boyfriend to close his eyes so he could kiss his eyelids.  
  
“You're beautiful,” he muttered quietly. “Beautiful and pretty and smart and hot. I got myself quite a catch.”  
  
“You're not so bad yourself,” Akaashi whispered back, now with a small smile tugging at his lips.  
  
Kuroo leaned in to kiss him again as he slowly pushed him onto the bed.  
  
  
Akaashi buried his hands in Kuroo's hair and tugged at it as he knew it turned his boyfriend on. Kuroo broke the kiss and Akaashi got a moan in response that made him lick his lips. He was hungry to hear more of that. He pushed Kuroo of himself.  
  
“Lie down,” he ordered and watched as Kuroo obeyed him without any resistance.  
  
  
Akaashi's nimble fingers traced the rim of Kuroo's black jeans before he let one finger slip underneath it to tease his boyfriend a little more. He watched as goosebumps appeared on Kuroo's skin and made the taller one shiver.  
  
As much as Akaashi loved to tease him, he was getting impatient himself so he opened the button and slowly pulled Kuroo's jeans down to his ankles, leaving it to him to shrug them off completely.  
His eyes set on Kuroo's face, Akaashi slowly leaned down until he mouthed Kuroo's hardening length through the thin fabric of his boxers.  
  
His face scrunched up and a gasp left Kuroo's mouth as his hips buckled for a second. It made Akaashi grin.  
  
  
He sucked a bit on it to make the fabric damp and when he was satisfied, he breathed on it. The quiet whimper Kuroo let out was worth it.  
  
  
“Keiji,” Kuroo let out another whimper when his boyfriend teased him once more.  
  
He didn't have to say anything else as Akaashi complied and pulled down Kuroo's boxers. He wrapped his lips around Kuroo's length immediately and let his tongue slip over the slit. Kuroo's low grunt turned into a deep moan as Akaashi lowered his head to take all of Kuroo in. He gagged a bit as Kuroo hit the back of his throat, but that only drew another moan from his boyfriend.  
  
  
“Fuck, Keiji.” Kuroo buried his hands in Akaashi's hair.  
  
Akaashi took him out of his mouth, but couldn't resist dragging his tongue painfully slow along the underside once more. Kuroo tugged at Akaashi's hair. His eyes were closed shut and his mouth was wide open, even when no sound left his lips. Akaashi drank in that sight as if he needed it to survive.  
  
  
“What is it?” he asked, a devious smirk on his lips as he made sure to breath on Kuroo's erection.  
  
Kuroo bit his lip to hold back a moan.  
“I'm gonna cum if you continue.”  
  
“So? Where's the problem? I'll just make you hard again,” Akaashi said, a completely innocent look on his face. Kuroo gulped.  
  
“O-okay,” he managed to stutter.  
  
  
Akaashi lowered his head again, now fully concentrating on drawing all kinds of lews noises from his boyfriend. He was only satisfied when Kuroo came in his mouth, moaning his name loudly.  
Akaashi swallowed and licked his lips before wiping them with the back of his hand.  
  
Kuroo let go of Akaashi's hair and leaned back. He was panting hard. But Akaashi was too impatient to let him collect himself. He quickly got rid of his own pants before he tugged down his boxers to reveal his own hardened erection.  
  
  
He hissed when he took both his and Kuroo's dicks into his hand and started to stroke them simultanously.  
  
Kuroo put a hand to his mouth to muffle the grunt leaving his lips. Akaashi stroked them until he felt a familiar heat pooling in his stomach. He was panting hard and felt like he was about to cum when Kuroo grabbed him by his wrist and made him stop.  
  
The older one licked his lips.  
“Let me finish.”  
  
  
Kuroo switched places with Akaashi and pushed him into the cushions. He settled between his boyfriend's legs and took his erection into his mouth. Akaashi grabbed the blanket underneath him as he moaned at the hot wetness of Kuroo's mouth. Unlike him, Kuroo had no gag reflex so Kuroo took him in completely, making Akaashi tremble hard. It took Kuroo a lick over Akaashi's slit and a gaze through half-lidded eyes to make his boyfriend cum.  
  
  
A smile creeped on Kuroo's face when he kissed Akaashi to give him a taste of himself.  
  
“And now to the best part,” he growled lowly against Akaashi's ear, making the other shiver.  
“Turn around,” he ordered him.  
  
Akaashi obeyed and let Kuroo guide his hips into the position he wanted. He buried his face in Kuroo's pillow. His boyfriend's scent alone was enough to make Akaashi feel intoxicated.  
  
  
Behind himself he could hear Kuroo open the bottle of lube and he couldn't help himself but getting excited.  
He hissed when the cold lubricant was spread on and around his hole, before Kuroo finally pushed his finger into him to slowly and gently widen him. But one finger wasn't enough.  
  
“More,” he pleaded with a raspy voice.  
  
“As you wish, my prince.” Kuroo leaned over him and started to press little kisses all over his back  
as he pushed in a second finger and started scissoring him.  
  
Akaashi let out a low moan when Kuroo hit a sensitive spot and he could feel his boyfriend's lips curling into a smile on his back. He had to hold back to not move to fuck himself on Kuroo's fingers when the other suddenly bit into his neck. He cried out in pain and pleasure as Kuroo sucked on the spot to leave another mark on him.  
  
Kuroo let go of his neck and Akaashi turned his head to look at his boyfriend. By the way he smiled Akaashi knew that he was satisfied with his work.  
  
  
Kuroo stopped fingering him and let the fingertips of his other hand dance over the curve of Akaashi's back. The latter was about to complain when he felt the other pushing a third finger inside him. Akaashi bit the pillow to muffle his moans and pushed his hips in the air to give Kuroo a better angle.  
  
But it still wasn't enough for him.  
  
  
“I need you,” he gasped inbetween heavy pants. “I need you in me, Tetsurou.”  
  
Kuroo stopped moving his fingers and leaned forward to drag the tip of his tongue over Akaashi's neck.  
  
“Your wish is my duty,” he whispered into his ear.  
  
He pulled his fingers out and immediately grabbed a condom from the drawer which he quickly put over his erection. Akaashi waited in anticipation while Kuroo lubed himself up. The older one grabbed his boyfriend by his hips and started to rub gentle circles on his back with his thumbs.  
  
“Turn over, my prince,” he hummed. “I want to see your face while I fuck you.”  
  
Akaashi swallowed and did as Kuroo said. The latter reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind his hair and take in the sight of his flushed face.  
  
“You look beautiful.”  
  
He positioned himself and leaned down to kiss him while he slowly pushed his dick inside him. The sound of Akaashi's whimpering was like music to him.  
  
“You're doing great,” Kuroo assured his boyfriend as he gave him time to get used to him.  
  
  
Akaashi reached out and put his hands on Kuroo's cheeks, gently caressing his cheekbones with his thumbs.  
  
“I love you,” he whispered to him with a smile on his lips.  
  
Kuroo leaned into the touch and took one of Akaashi's hands in his own to softly kiss the inside of his wrist.  
  
“I adore you,” he replied, “more than anyone or anything else, my love.”  
  
Kuroo leaned down to kiss Akaashi's forehead, eyelids. He kissed the tip of his nose, his cheek, the corner of his mouth. So when he finally kissed his mouth, Akaashi pulled him close and kissed him as if to pour all his love for him into a single kiss.  
  
  
Akaashi whimpered into the kiss when Kuroo suddenly started to move. At first his thrusts were slow, but they quickly gained pace. It left Akaashi clinging to Kuroo and he dragged his nails over all of his back, leaving bloody streaks. Evidence of their night together. His mark on Kuroo.  
  
  
Akaashi threw his head back and screamed when Kuroo hit his prostate. He slowed down for a bit to tease Akaashi.  
  
“Please,” Akaashi begged, his voice hoarse, “fuck me harder.”  
  
Kuroo let out a grunt.  
“You're amazing.”  
  
He leaned down to litter his neck in bites and kisses and made sure to leave him covered in hickies.  
When Kuroo pushed himself up again and watched him, Akaashi felt breathless.  
  
  
The way Kuroo looked at him, as if he wanted to imprint the sight unerasable into his memory, his touches, leaving burning trails where his hands roamed his body, and his mouth, exploring every part, every inch of his body, all of that together left Akaashi breathless, drowning. He was drowning in Kuroo and he loved it. He loved it, was addicted to it, and he wouldn't change it for anything in the world.  
  
  
“I'm gonna cum,” Kuroo groaned.  
  
Akaashi pulled him close.  
“I love you,” he moaned into his ear. “I love you, Tetsurou.”  
  
Kuroo rested his forehead on Akaashi's shoulder as he came.  
He thrusted into him a few more times to ride out his orgasm before he pulled out and used his hand to make Akaashi cum. Akaashi's legs shook and he panted hard after his orgasm.  
  
  
Kuroo wiped his messy hair from his forehead.  
  
“Stay here, I'll clean you up” he smiled at him and quickly pecked Akaashi on the forehead before he went to get a wet wash cloth and throw away the condom.  
When he came back, he quickly cleaned Akaashi's stomach and placed a kiss on it. Akaashi smiled tiredly at him.  
  
  
Kuroo threw the cloth to their laundry and joined his boyfriend under the sheets. Akaashi immediately cuddled up to him.  
  
“You smell nice,” he mumbled half asleep and it made Kuroo smile.  
  
He wrapped his arms around Akaashi and kissed the temple of his sleeping boyfriend before he whispered back:  
  
  
“I love you, too, Keiji.”


End file.
